


The stepfather

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Ashton Irwin, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ankle Cuffs, Ashton Irwin Has a Daddy Kink, Blushing, Blushing Luke, Boys in Chains, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Chains, Collars, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Calum Hood, Cute Kids, Cute Michael Clifford, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest, Incest Kink, Kitten Michael Clifford, Leashes, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Not Wearing Underwear, OT3, OT4, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Orphans, Paddling, Pain, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Princess Luke Hemmings, Punishment, Puppy Calum Hood, Puppy Play, Quiet, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Luke, Shy Luke Hemmings, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ashton Irwin, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: Ashton couldn't help it, but as soon as he sees the three precious angels sitting on the carpet in the orphanage, he just knows he has to have them.And when he actually adopts the three of them, things start to go interesting. He finds out he isn't the only one in the house having dirty thoughts...





	1. The meeting

"No, Lukey. No more ice cream. Your throat will get sore."Ashton sighed, wrapping his arm around the pouting boy's shoulders.

"But I want it."Luke whined, furrowing his eyebrows. This time it was Michael who sighed.

"Ashy said no, Luke."Michael said as he looked down at his brother again.

Calum just ignored them, keeping the headphones on his head while he held Ashton's hand.

Luke was always the whiny spoiled brat. But he had a bad past. All of them did.

Their father wasn't nice at all. He didn't even act like their father. He just let them do all the chores, cook all the meals and do basically everything, although they were still really small.

Michael was the oldest one, he turned 18 a month ago. He learned how to cook at a very low age so from then on he always took a good care of his brothers and he always made sure they were well fed and happy.

Calum was a year younger than Michael. He cared about his brothers a lot as well. He respected Michael and he always did anything Michael told him to do. He just wanted to help him in every way possible. Yet he liked his own privacy so most of the time he would be wearing his headphones to get out of reality.

And then there was Luke. You could call him a spoiled brat and you would be right. But he was still an innocent angel. He was previous, adorable and although he was clumsy, he also tried to help others. He was the youngest one, still only 16 years old. He was the kid of a family.

And Ashton?

Ashton was the sweetest man alive. He was 32 years old and he loved his boys. They were just all so beautiful and precious... There was nothing and nobody he loved more.

Now back to how they all met.

As was said before, the boys had a terrible father. One day their father didn't want to spend money on them anymore (although he never really spent any money on them). So he simply left. He locked them in the basement and he moved away, leaving them there to starve to death.

They were lucky enough to have someone find them. It was their neighbour, who could still sometimes hear noises in the house that was supposed to be empty. So he called the police, because he thought it may be just some thieves or homeless people. But no, it was Michael, Calum and Luke, who were starving and shaking in cold in the empty old basement.

They were put in the orphanage. But nothing got better at all.

Maybe they didn't have to take care of themselves anymore, but they had different problems.

Their roommate wasn't the nicest one. The rooms were for four people, which meant there was Luke, Michael, Calum and Jack. Jack ... He was being so rude.

~~~

"Move your ass, fag."Jack spat out as he pushed Luke off of the bed, making him fall on the floor and look up at him with wide eyes. Michael quickly got up from his own bed and walked over to Luke, helping him up. He didn't say anything though. They all learned that it wasn't worth it to backtalk to Jack.

"My friend wants to sleep in my room today, find a different bed."Jack rolled his eyes at them and he put his friends bag on Luke's bed, before his friend actually came in as well and he plopped down on Luke's bed, getting his feet up on the mattress while he left his shoes on.

"H-hey! You will get my bed dirty."Luke whimpered at which Michael frowned worriedly. He shouldn't say anything at all. They knew they shouldn't talk at all.

"What?"Daniel raised his eyebrows and turned to Luke, while his friend only chuckled. Luke's eyes widened slightly as Jack started walking towards him.

"He didn't mean that. Leave him alone."Michael said quickly as he tried to stand in front of Luke to protect him. But it was to no use. Yes, it was three vs one. But the one was way stronger and older than them, it was useless to try to fight him.

This time Calum walked over to the boys as well, grabbing Luke's hand softly to reassure him.

"Look. I don't know what do you three think you are doing. But this fucking room is mine. And I am the one who makes rules here. And you should get fucking used to that since you will be staying here for some time."Jack growled, pushing Michael out of the way to grab Luke's collar.

"Fucking tears? Really? You are really such a girl, Lucas. It's gross."Jack stated, making Luke whimper in fear. The others should protect him, yes. But they all knew they would only make it worse.

"Do you think someone will adopt you like this? Do you really think someone will want three pathetic kids who can't even stand up for themselves? Who are so dumb and useless? Three girly fags?"Jack said, before he let out a small chuckle as Luke finally let all the tears he was holding out.

"You three are so pathetic."He shook his head in amusement, before he let go of him and he walked back over to his bed.

"And be fucking quiet. We want to watch a movie."Jack stated as he sat down beside his friend and he pulled his laptop out.

"Come on, Lukey. You can sleep with me."Michael whispered as he softly grabbed his hand and he walked over to his own bed, sitting down and pulling the crying boy beside him. He noticed Calum still standing there with his eyes teary as well so he gently reached for his hand as well and he pulled him beside them. He wrapped each arm around each of the boys and he pulled them closer, trying to reassure them.

~~~

It wasn't easy to live with a person like this. But everything turned well for them after some time.

There was this man, Ashton. They could see him from time to time. He was visiting the orphanage, probably looking for someone to adopt. And one day he noticed the sweet blond boy sitting in the corner of the room all by himself. They were in the big 'play room'. The small kids were playing with toys, the older ones were drawing, watching movies or they just were on their phones. And then there was this boy. All by himself, looking lonely as ever.

So Ashton walked over to him and decided to get to know him.

~~~

"Hello there."The male smiled softly, making Luke look up at him with those beautiful big blue eyes. Damn... The boy really was just as beautiful as he seemed from the distance.

"H-hey..."Luke mumbled quietly. Ashton could see he was a bit confused. And he didn't blame him.

"All by yourself? Why are you not doing stuff with others?"Ashton asked curiously as he sat down on the carpet right beside Luke. Luke only lowered his head down and shrugged.

"I don't have many friends here. I talk only to my brothers."Luke mumbled quietly as he let his fingers draw small circles on the carpet.

"Oh, you have brothers? How many?"Ashton asked with a smile. He could only imagine they were as beautiful and precious as this boy.

"Two. Calum and Michael. Cal is our stepbrother, he had a different mom than us. But we don't really care."Luke shrugged, still not looking up at the male.

"That's great. It's nice to have some company, isn't it? How old are they? And how old are you?"Ashton asked softly. He tried to make the boy be a bit more open about himself, but it was hard.

"Mikey is the oldest one, he is 18. Cal is 17 and I am 16."Luke said and suddenly he heard familiar voices behind him. He turned around to look at the boys, who were watching the male in front of Luke in confusion.

"Are those your brothers?"Ashton smiled as he looked up at the two of them. Luke only nodded and he softly tugged on Michael's pant leg to make him sit down beside him as well. So Michael sat down, along with Calum. They really were just as pretty as Luke himself.

"Who is that, Lukey?"Michael asked carefully as he eyed the male suspiciously.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ashton Irwin."He said with a smile. He really seemed to be a sweet man. And he was so, so beautiful in their eyes.

"But why are you here?"This time it was Calum who spoke up. They didn't even think Ashton could be there to adopt someone. Then he wouldn't be talking to them, right...?

"I am looking for someone to keep me company, of course. My house is just too big for me, I guess."He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I am a lonely man, what else is there to say."He shrugged with a small smile.

And that's how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton smiled as he saw Luke sitting on the swing, swinging himself while Calum watched him, grinning as he slowed the swing down every now and then, making Luke huff in annoyance. Michael was nowhere to be seen, but in a moment he appeared beside Ashton. He sat down, laying his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"Why are you not with the boys, love?"Ashton asked softly as he wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders, holding him close.

"I wanted to be with you. I didn't want you to sit here all alone."Michael stated quietly as a small smile played on his lips.

"You are such a good boy, Mikey."Ashton smiled as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I have a surprise for you today. For all of you. I think you will love it."Ashton said quietly. Because today he would finally adopt them. Finally... After few months of meeting them, they would be officially his.

"Are we getting new stuff again?"Michael asked excitedly as he looked up at his future step father.

"Yes, angel. Lots of gifts."He smiled. He made sure to make the largest room in his house into the bedroom for the boys. Each of them would have their own king sized bed, each of them would have a big closet and a desk with a brand new laptop and stuff they might like. Like many stuffies for Lukey, lots of books and music albums for Calum and a lot of art supplies for Mikey. They would be so happy when they see it. 

"Thank you, Ashy."Michael smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Ashton's torso, hugging him tightly.

"We want to cuddle too!"Luke whined from the swing, before he quickly pushed himself up and ran towards Ashton. But being the clumsy individual he is, his tripped over a small rock and fell down, gasping.

"Lukey!"Calum furrowed his eyebrows as he quickly walked over to him, Ashton and Michael doing the same.

"Lukey, you need to be careful, love."Ashton said softly as he crouched down and helped the poor boy get up.

"I-I wanted to cuddle too."Luke whimpered as he looked down at his ripped jeans.

"Those were the new ones you bought me, Ashy. And my knee hurts."Luke sniffled, making Ashton sigh softly.

"It's alright, love. Everything is fine. We will clean it up once we get home, alright? And I will take you shopping tomorrow so you can have new jeans."Ashton smiled a little and he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"We will cuddle soon, I promise. But we should go now. We need to clean it up so you don't get an infection."He said softly and he carefully picked Luke up, holding him close to his chest whie he walked towards the car, the other two following him. 

"You will sit in the backseat with one of the boys, alright?"He asked, receiving just a small nod from the sobbing boy. He carefully placed him on the backseat and he kissed his forehead once more, before he pulled away.

"Can I sit in the front with you, Ashy?"Calum asked quietly as he walked over to the passenger door already.

"Of course, sweetheart."Ashton smiled and he got in himself. Meanwhile Calum got on the passenger seat and Michael sat himself beside Luke. He buckled both of their seatbelts, before he hugged Luke softly and he reassuringly rubbed his arm. Ashton just watched them through the rare mirror for a while, before he buckled himself up as well and he started the car.

"Cally, your seatbelt."He reminded him softly, but the boy didn't even flinch. Oh yes, the headphones. With a sigh Ashton reached his hand out and he softly tapped the boy's knee, making him turn his head around pull the headphones down.

"Your seatbelt, Calum."Ashton reminded him again, making the boy blush. He quickly buckled his seatbelt, before he looked up at Ashton again.

"Sorry."He mumbled quietly as he shifted in his seat.

"I will have to take your headphones if you keep doing this, baby. Just lower the volume down so you can hear when I talk to you. Alright?"He smiled a little, this time letting his hand spread over the boy's knee and he rubbed it softly.

"Y-yeah. I am sorry, Ashy."He said quietly and he didn't even put the headphones on anymore. He looked down at Ashton's hand, his cheeks once again turning pink. The male's hand was so large... And it just felt good when it stayed on his leg like that.

"Everything good back there?"Ashton asked, looking through the rear mirror again and smiling again when he noticed Luke resting his head on Michael's shoulder while his eyes were closed. Michael just returned the smile, before he continued giving all his attention to the sleeping beauty.

~~~

Few minutes later Ashton parked the car in front of the orphanage. He unbuckled his seatbelt, before turning around to look at the boys.

"Loves. Wake up."He said softly as he reached his hand out, this time tapping Michael's knee softly. Michael who managed to fall asleep during the ride slowly opened his eyes and yawned, before he sat up properly.

"Lukey..."He mumbled sleepily, before he softly shook the boy to wake him up.

"I don't wanna."Luke whimpered, unbuckling his seatbelt just so he could lay down properly and he nuzzled his head to Michael's thigh.

"Angel, please. We should really go now. Come on, be a good boy Lukey."Ashton smiled softly. Luke just whimpered again, but after a moment he slowly sat up and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Let's go."Ashton smiled and got out of the car, followed by the boys. He walked over to them and he grabbed Calum's hand, since he felt like Calum was still a little upset about not paying attention to him before. 

He led them all into the orphanage and he talked to a receptionist for a bit, before giving her a smile and turning around to walk over to the boys again.

"Let's go."Ashton stated again and he slowly started heading to the boy's room.

"You are going with us?"Michael frowned in confusion, the same way the rest of the boys did.

"I told you I had a surprise, didn't I?"Ashton smiled and winked at Michael.

"Surprise? Gifts?"Luke asked excitedly. They were obviously used to getting lots of gifts. This time it was better though.

"Yes, Lukey. Lots of gifts."Ashton smiled and he took a turn into their room, where Daniel was sitting on the bed. He looked up at Ashton and raised his eyebrows, but Ashton ignored his silent question.

"Now get your suitcases, loves."Ashton said softly as he turned around to face them again.

"Are we going on a trip?"Calum asked, now getting excited himself. He loved nature so maybe camping or something like that would sound great. But hey, Ashton's idea was way better.

"You are going to live with me for a while now. They said you have two weeks to decide if you like it or if you want to go back here."Ashton said softly, leaving the boys shocked. Was he actually adopting them?

"We are going to live with you?"Michael asked quietly and as soon as he received another one of Ashton's smiles, he grinned and he almost jumped on Ashton, hugging him tightly.

"Wow. Slow down, love."Ashton chuckled softly and he carefully pulled away from him.

"I know you are all excited. But we should hurry. I live far away from here, it will take long to get home. You should pack your things."He said with a smile and he pecked Michael's forehead to ease the rejection. 

All of them were excited. They couldn't wait. It took them only 15 minutes to pack all of their things, since they didn't own many things. The only one who needed some help was Luke, who just couldn't get all the stuffies into his suitcase.

"Take those three in your hands, Lukey. I will take your suitcase, alright?*Ashton smiled, receiving a smile back from Luke. They all headed to the car and since Ashton finished all the paperwork earlier that day, they were free to go.

The ride home took about two hours. It was so long and full of questions. Do you have a pet? Is your house big? Do we have our own room? Do I have a room for my stuffies?

It was a lot to answer, but honestly Ashton was just glad that the boys were happy.

This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty stuff hopefully in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback ^-^

Ashton reached into his pocket, getting the keys out before he unlocked the door. Meanwhile the boys stood behind him, staring at the house in awe. It was big. Way too big for one person, but suitable for four. 

Ashton decided to give them a small tour through the house. On the first floor there was a living room, dining room, kitchen, small bathroom and a library. And on the second floor was the main - Ashton's - bedroom, a guest room, the boys' room, two small bathrooms beside each bedroom and Ashton's office. 

He was maybe too young to have this much money, but hey, he worked hard for it. He was a CEO, but he got to that position all by himself, so he honestly deserved all this. 

"And this will be your room."Ashton said with a small smile, before he opened the white door. It was one big room, but it was still somehow separated. 

On the left was a king sized bed with baby blue covers with a brown fluffy blanket on top and a white desk beside the bed. There was a MacBook on the desk, along with some pencils and important stuff. There was also a big bookshelf beside the table full of Calum's favourite books. And on the opposite site was a wardrobe. 

The middle part of the room belonged to Luke. There was a king sized bed with pastel pink covers and a white fluffy blanket. There was also a white desk with a MacBook and other important stuff. On the opposite side was also a wardrobe. The bed was covered in stuffies various sizes and there was more toys Luke could play with. Yes, he still liked playing with toys. 

And the right part of the room was Michael's. Another king-sized bed with pastel green covers and a grey fluffy blanket. Another white desk with another MacBook. Another wardrobe for Michael. And then there was another, smaller desk but it was full of various art supplies. 

A large soft white rug was in the middle of the room with some pillows for sitting on it. 

The boys slowly walked in, staring at the room in awe. They have never seen anything this perfect. Well, except for Ashton. Ashton was perfect. 

"What do you say? Do you like it?"Ashton asked with a small smile as he stood behind them. He placed his right hand on Michael's shoulder and his left hand on Calum's shoulder while Luke stood in the middle. 

"I can still buy more stuff if there's something missing, just tell me."Ashton said softly after a moment of silence. And none of them still spoke up. Only Luke turned around and gave Ashton a pretty tight hug. 

"Lukey... What's wrong?"Ashton asked quietly as he saw the tears in Luke's eyes. 

"Thank you Ashy."Luke sniffled as he nuzzled his head to Ashton's chest while he sobbed quietly. 

"Oh, angel... It's okay. There is no need to cry."Ashton chuckled softly, but then he noticed the other two having their eyes full of tears as well. 

"Babies... Come here."He said softly as he pulled the boys into a hug as well. 

"Don't cry. It's okay. Those are just things. Unimportant things. I don't have anything to spend my money on so I will be spending it on you. You need to get used to that."Ashton said with a smile as he held all three of them close to his chest. 

"Nobody has ever given us so many things. You are so nice to us."Michael mumbled between small sobs, making Ashton smile once again. 

"Oh Mikey... I can't wait to spoil the hell out of the three of you."Ashton chuckled softly and he pulled away slightly. 

"You should take a shower now. I will go to prepare some dinner so I will be downstairs. Just use anything you need. And you can use other bathrooms too."Ashton smiled, before he kissed each of theirs heads. 

"Just act like at home. This is your home from now on. I want you to feel good."Ashton smiled, before he pulled away completely. 

"Thank you, Ashy."Calum smiled a little as he wiped away his tears. Ashton returned the smile, before he turned around and left the room. 

Luke stated he would use their bathroom, because it was prettier than the others. So he grabbed his new dinosaur pyjamas and a pink towel before he walked into the bathroom happily. 

"Which bathroom do you want to use?"Michael asked with a smile as he walked over to Calum. And Calum just smiled back shyly, blushing slightly. Michael knew what was coming. Calum was all flushed and shy... 

"Can yo-"Calum's words were cut by Michael's lips, pressing against Calum's plump ones. Calum immediately melted into the kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, quickly wrapping his arms around Michael's neck. They didn't care the doors was open, Ashton was downstairs anyway... Right? 

"Oh Cally. This will be amazing. Ashy is so nice to us."Michael whispered once he broke the kiss, although their lips never pulled away completely. 

"I really like him, Mikey."He whispered, making Michael smile. 

"I know. We all do.”Michael whispered back with a smile, before he once again connected his lips with Calum’s. Meanwhile Ashton returned upstairs to get his laptop from his room. And the boys didn’t hear him, so they didn’t even notice when instead of passing by, he stopped by the half opened door to the boys’ room and watched them. 

His eyes were slightly widened. He knew the boys had a strong relationship, but he didn’t even think it would be this strong. But honestly? He was glad. 

Like this, it would be much easier for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go, love."Ashton smiled as he placed the last plate in front of Calum, before he sat down at the head of the table, while Calum and Luke said on one side and Michael on the other one.

"I remember you saying you liked Italian cuisine, so I made you some lasagna. I hope you like it."Ashton stated with a smile, while the other three just looked at him, returning the smile. 

"It looks good. I bet we will like it."Michael said, smiling.   
"Can we eat yet, Ashy?"Luke asked shyly as he looked up at Ashton as well.

"Of course, Lukey. Dig in."Ashton smile, before he grabbed the fork and he started eating slowly. The boys followed his actions and soon they were all eating happily. It was really delicious, they loved it.

Ashton didn't mention the small incident he saw earlier. He kept it to himself. He didn't know what would he say about it anyway. He didn't want the boys to think he didn't allow it. Actually, he just wanted them to keep doing that. 

He hoped there was more than just kissing. There must be more after all the boys looked like they were so in love with each other. He wondered if Luke was doing that with them too. Because if he would be doing that, it would be perfect. 

Ashton had to stop thinking about it or it wouldn't end up well. He was already struggling to hide the boner he got just from the thoughts about the boys. Damn, the boys would be the death of him.

"Is everything alright, Ashy?"Calum asked quietly as he looked at him worriedly, noticing the male's expression. He was just a bit out of reality.

"Of course, love. I was just thinking."Ashton said and gave him a small smile before he continued eating, yet he didn't stop thinking about the boys, although he knew he had to. 

After a few minutes, all of them finished the dinner and Ashton started picking up the dirty plates with Calum's help. They brought the plates to the kitchen and placed them on the counter.

"I can wash the dishes, Ashy."Calum offered, making Ashton smile.  
"I was a dishwasher, Cally. You don't need to help me with that."He said softly as he stepped closer and ruffled the boy's hair.

"But thank you for helping me, love. You are such a good boy."He said, smiling as he leaned a little closer and pecked his forehead.

"Take the boys to the living room and wait there, okay? I will come in a bit."Ashton said to the boy who's cheeks were red by now. Calum nodded quickly and he left to the dining room to get the others. He led them to the living room and he plopped down on the couch with Luke sitting beside him and Michael beside Luke. Luke was always in the middle, otherwise, he would whine the whole time.

"I really like Ashy."Luke stated quietly, smiling as he lay his head on Michael's shoulder, while his hand searched for Calum's one so he could hold it.

"I know, princess. We do too."Michael smiled and leaned in, pecking Luke's lips.

"But no, I... I like him more."Luke whispered. He knew he liked him probably more than he should, but the others did as well.

"We love him too, Lukey. Don't worry about it."Calum said quietly, giving Luke a small smile as well.

"For now you still have us. You will never be lonely, princess."Luke said quietly and placed his hand on Luke's thigh, rubbing it softly.

"Do you want to watch a movie or do you want to go to the bed already?"Ashton's voice suddenly spoke up behind them, making Michael pull his hand away from Luke quickly. For how long was he standing there?

"We thought we could maybe just... cuddle? We are kinda tired."Michael said as he looked back at Ashton with a small apologetic smile.

"Of course. Anything you want."Ashton smiled and ruffled Michael's hair.  
"Let's go to your room then."He said and waited for the boys to stand up before he started walking upstairs to their room.

"In which bed do you want to lay for now?"Ashton asked, but Luke already headed to his own pink bed in the middle.

"Lukey, did you ask others where they want to lay?"Ashton raised his eyebrows, although a small smile still played on his lips. Luke blushed and took a moment before he asked.

"Can we please stay in my bed?"He asked, looking at his brothers. But they all knew the answer already, nobody could say no to the cute blonde angel.

"Sure, pri-... Lukey."Michael quickly corrected himself and he crawled in the bed beside Luke. Calum did the same and Ashton joined them too. 

'Princess' wasn't a normal nickname to call your brother. But it made Luke feel all cute and pretty and the boys loved calling him that too. He was their princess after all.

Calum was laying beside Luke, then there was Ashton and Mikey on the other side. They all had to squeeze themselves together a little, but they managed. It actually felt nice.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"Ashton asked after a moment. By then Calum was snuggled up underneath his right arm while Luke hugged him tightly from the left side and Michael was cuddled up to Luke. It was just so comfortable.

"I want to go to the park, Ashy."Luke said quietly. He was already sounding so sleepy.

"I want to go there too. And I want to get an ice cream as well."Michael stated with a small smile. They were all a bit too sleepy to be more excited than this.

"What about you, Cally?"Ashton asked before he looked down at the boy who already had his eyes closed. 

"I think we will talk about it more tomorrow."Ashton whispered, giving the other two a small smile.

"Will you sleep with us today, Ashy?"Luke asked quietly as he looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I know this bed is kinda big, but it's still a bit small for all four of us, angel."Ashton said quietly as he tried to pull away. But Luke's grip on him only tightened to make him stay.

"Please, Ashy."He whimpered quietly, making Ashton sigh.

"Love..."

"Please, you promised me cuddles."Luke whimpered again, nuzzling his head to Ashton's chest.

"Alright. But just for today, okay?"Ashton said softly and he leaned in, pecking Luke's forehead before he leaned over him to kiss Michael's forehead.

"Now sleep, we have a lot planned for tomorrow."Ashton smiled and pulled away again, this time just leaning down a bit to kiss Calum's head. 

"Goodnight, angels."Ashton whispered with a small smile.

"Goodnight, Ashy."

"Night, Ashy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a lot of story and unimportant stuff. But I promise there will finally be smut in the next chapter. Can't wait for it ^^   
> Now please, give me some feedback. I want to know how many people actually reads this so please give me kudos or even better - comment your opinion or ideas on the future things going on in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally dirty stuff!

The other day went really well. They all had so much fun. Ashton decided to have a picnic with the boys so he bought lots of food and many sweets. They had a picnic in the park and then they all just sat there for some time. 

Then Ashton took them shopping. He bought Luke the jeans he promised him and also a stuffie that Luke really liked. Michael got a new video game and Calum didn't want anything, so Ashton at least bought him a band t-shirt.

When they got home, they were exhausted. The day was amazing, but still exhausting. Since they all had a dinner outside, Ashton told the boys to take a shower and prepare for the bed.

~~~

"Come on, boys. Hop in the beds."Ashton said with a small smile when he walked in on the boys sitting on the carpet and talking. 

"It's just 10pm, Ashy."Calum stated quietly as he looked up at him.

"And...?"Ashton raised his eyebrows, smiling softly.

"It's not time for a bed yet. We want to talk."Luke whined like a brat he was, making Ashton sigh.

"No, love. In the bed. Now."He said, yet he still sounded gentle. He felt like the words could still hurt the boys.

Luke looked down, blushing slightly as he stood up slowly. The other two did the same and then they all headed to their beds.

Ashton first walked over to Calum who was already laying under the baby blue covers. Ashton smiled at him and he pulled the covers up to Calum's chin, before he leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead like he always did.

"Goodnight, angel. I love you."He whispered, before pulling away just to see the cutie smiling up at him, whispering the three words back. Ashton patted his head one more time, before he turned around and walked closer to Luke's bed.

"Lay down, love."Ashton said with a small smile and this time Luke actually listened and he lay down on the soft bed. Ashton grabbed the edge of the covers and he carefully pulled them up to Luke's chin, just like did to Calum before.

He also leaned down and kissed his forehead, before whispering the same words to him.

"Goodnight. I love you, princess."He whispered. Luke's eyes slightly widened at the nickname he was given by Ashton for the first time, but he smiled a little as his cheeks turned red.

"I love you too."He whispered back, making Ashton smile.

Then there was only Michael left. Ashton walked over to him and he tucked him in as well.

"Goodnight, Mikey. Thank you for helping me with the boys, you are being so good."Ashton whispered, before he kissed the boy's forehead. 

"I like taking care of them and helping you."Michael admitted, blushing slightly as well.

"I know, sweetheart. I am glad. It helps me a lot, you know?"He smiled, kissing his forehead once again.

"I love you, sweetheart. Goodnight."He whispered and once again the boy returned those three words. Then Ashton walked over to the door and turned around to look at them again. 

Then he turned the lights off and he closed the door, before walking out of the room and heading to his own bedroom.

~~~

"Are you sleepy?"Luke whispered after a moment, immediately getting the boys' attention.

"No."

"No."

"I wanna play."Luke whispered, blushing slightly. Fortunately it was dark enough for them to not see that.

"Now? Ashy is right next to us, Lukey. He can hear us."Calum whispered back, but Luke only giggled.

"It will be more interesting then. Come on. Please~! I really want too."Luke whimpered as he sat up slowly. 

With a small sigh, Calum got up from his bed and he walked over to Luke's bed, before he get in beside him. And Michael joined them too. He couldn't pass the opportunity.

Immediately the three of them got pretty excited. After so long they were alone. And yes, Ashton was in the next room. But still, at least they were alone here.

Without a word, Michael leaned closer to Luke and connected his lips with Luke's soft and pink ones. Luke immediately let out a small moan as he returned the kiss. Calum smiled slightly at the sight and he placed his hand on Luke's inner thigh. He rubbed it softly, already making Luke squirm. 

"Please, Cally. Touch me."Luke whimpered into the kiss, making Calum smirk. Luke was always so adorable when he begged.

Calum willingly obeyed him. He moved his hand up Luke's thigh, before he placed his palm over Luke's crotch and he started softly rubbing it. 

"Sit on my lap, Lukey."Calum whispered beside his ear. And as always Luke obeyed immediately and without breaking the kiss, he blindly pushed himself back up on Calum's lap. Calum helped him and he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, holding him close. 

Calum started leaving small kisses on Luke's neck, before he started sucking on it while his hand blindly searched for Luke's crotch again. Just like before he started palming him through Luke's pants, making Luke spread his legs. He started letting out small moans, but they were all muffled by Michael's lips that never left Luke's mouth.

"Be a good boy, Lukey. You need to stay quiet. Or daddy will hear you."Michael whispered when he broke the kiss just so he could speak up. But then he quickly got back to kissing him.

This was nothing new. They loved each other in the way brothers shouldn't, but they didn't care. It just felt too good to not do this.

"You are so pretty, Lukey. Our little princess."Calum whispered as he started rubbing harder, making Luke's moans get louder. Obviously he didn't really care Ashton could hear them.

"Shh... Quiet, princess."Michael whispered as he moved his hand down his own pants and he started softly rubbing his own member. He was rock hard, just because of those beautiful boys in front of him.

"Daddy can't hear us. We need to keep this secret, remember?"Michael added, but this time he let out a really quiet moan as well.

"B-but ... Please.... It's so good, I want more, daddy. Please."Luke mumbled in between small pants as he arched his back softly and he spread his legs even wider.

"Do you want daddy to help you out? Do you want to feel his hand?"Calum whispered beside his ear, making Luke nod excitedly.

"Please daddy..."By then, Calum's hand already slides underneath Luke's underwear. He pulled his pants down some more, before he started slowly pumping Luke's cock.

"You are so hot, Lukey."Michael moaned out softly as he forced the boy, who looked like a mess. Messy hair, sweaty face, lips parted and eyes squeezed shut... Damn, Michael just wanted to keep this view forever in front of him.

"Come on, be a good boy for daddy. You want to cum, don't you?"Calum smirked as his movements got faster. Luke only whimpered and nodded furiously, but he continued letting out small moans. And Michael did too as he watched the blonde angel in front of him, stroking himself as fast as possible.

"Cum for us, Lukey. Cum for daddy."Calum whispered beside his ear, sending shivers down his spine. And for Luke it was the end. He moaned out a bit louder, arching his back as he came all over his new pyjamas. Well... Enjoy washing that, Ashton.

Luke was a panting mess, while Michael still continued stroking himself.

"Help Mikey out, princess."Calum offered him as he patted his head, before he slowly started pushing his head down towards Michael's crotch. And Luke didn't have to be told twice. He opened his mouth and took the tip of Michael's member to his mouth. He closed his eyes and he started sucking on Michael's member softly at first, before his actions got rougher.

"Go on, love. It's amazing. Just a little more."Michael moaned, gripping Luke's hair softly as he pushed him further down his cock. But it wasn't forceful, Luke loved it.

He continued just for few more seconds before Michael came into his mouth, throwing his head back as he groaned. He knew he couldn't be too loud, but damn, it was hard.

Luke sucked on him for a bit more before he slowly pulled away. Both of them were panting while Calum watched them with a hard on.

"Cally?"Lukey asked quietly, looking down at Calum's pants.

"No, not today, princess. I don't want to, I am pretty sleepy."He smiled a little and leaned in to peck his lips.   
They all lay down and curled up beside each other as they cuddled each other close.

They fell asleep in a moment.

And they still had no idea that the walls were thinner than they thought and that they weren't the only ones having fun that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you say? Good? Bad? Let me know in the comments ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lashton going on, I guess

"Princess... Lukey, wake up."Ashton said quietly as he softly shook the boy's shoulders. He was sitting on the edge of Luke's bed, dressed in dark jeans and black loose t-shirt while his hair was all messy. And honestly? It was hot as fuck.

A small whimper left Luke's mouth, only making Ashton sigh and shake his head.

"You are such a sleepy individual."He stated but couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. He carefully pulled Luke closer to him until Luke's head was laying on his lap. Luke's eyes were still closed but both of them knew he was awake, just lazy.

"Lukey... We are going to school today. You need to wake up."Ashton said softly as he put his hand in Luke's hair to play with it. Luke wasn't relaxed when he did it though, like he usually would.

"What?"He asked as his wide eyes opened in shock, immediately looking up at Ashton's face.

"We are going to look for a gold school for you. You are not going to stay there yet, don't worry. We just need to visit few schools to pick the best one. And next week we will have to sign you up."Ashton smiled at him reassuringly and carefully moved Luke to the sitting position, before he pulled him on his lap.

"I don't want to go there, Ashy."Luke whimpered as he looked at Ashton with furrowed eyebrows and the best puppy eyes he could make.

"No, princess. You have to go to school and we need to pick the best one as soon as possible. Come on, it will be fun. I will be there with you the whole time."Ashton smiled at him warmly, before he leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Luke's cheek.

"You want to be a good boy for daddy, don't you?"He asked in a whisper when instead of pulling away, he just leaned closer to Luke's ear. 

Luke's eyes immediately went wide at his actions. The word 'daddy' itself made Luke think about not so clean things. And it coming out of Ashton's mouth? And Ashton staying so close to him he could feel his hot breath on his face? God dammit, he knew how to talk Luke into doing things he hated.

"Y-yeah."Luke whispered, his voice shaking nervously as he let his nails bury into his palms in order to calm down.

"I know, princess. Now go get ready and come down for the breakfast, the boys are already done. When we you are ready as well, we will go look at the schools. And if you are a good boy, I promise I will take you all shopping again and you can get anything you want. Sounds good?"He asked, now pulling away to look at Luke's flushed face.

"Yeah."Luke repeated, looking still as shocked as a minute ago. Ashton just smirked at that, before he got up from the bed.

"And hurry up. You have 20 minutes to get ready and eat your breakfast. We don't have all day."He grinned at Luke, before he turned around and left the room, leaving him there completely shocked and confused.

What the hell was that?

Luke had a weird urge to start calling Ashton daddy now. Well, he had the urge ever since he met him for the first time. But now it just got hundred percent stronger.

After five minutes of just sitting and thinking about how the hell would he deal with that, he realised it would be a good idea to start actually getting ready. 

Sighing, he quickly followed Ashton's instructions and after exactly 18 minutes, he was all ready to go.

~

"And this is the music class. Students get to pick an instrument and then they all play together. We only play classical music though, we don't want them to play those unholy tunes."The principal commented as they passed the door from which they could hear the orchestra.

Ashton cringed a little at his words, though fortunately the principal was already walking forward, not looking at him.

After several more minutes of the boys being as bored as ever and Ashton just somehow putting up with the cocky principal, they were finally able to leave.

"That guy was a douche bag."Michael stated after the door closed behind them, leaving them to the chilly winter weather.

"Hey! Watch your tongue!"Ashton said, frowning a little at Michael who quickly looked down and mumbled a quiet apology.

"He was a dick though, that's true."Ashton sighed, making all three of them look at him sceptically. It was kinda funny though, since Ashton always wanted them to be nice and polite while he himself used swear words quite often.

"I like the second school the most."Calum stated as he grabbed Ashton's hand. If course Ashton got a soft grip on it, before he took Luke's hand to his other hand, while Luke held Michael's hand. Yeah, they looked funny, but none of them cared.

"The first one was better."Luke huffed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We will talk it through when we get home, don't worry. Right now I want to spoil you a little."Ashton grinned, making the boys smile up at him happily and excitedly.

~

Luke was passing the underwear section for the hundredth time, still thinking he wasn't suspicious at all. But of course the boys could see he was just trying to take a look at the panties without anyone noticing. Well, they noticed. And they didn't care, they knew Luke was into that. But when Ashton approached him, they got a little worried.

"What are you looking for, princess?"Ashton hummed as he placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, making him gasp softly.

"N-nothing!"He said quickly, his eyes widened. Well, he couldn't look more suspicious.

"Do you need some new underwear, Lukey? Don't be shy, tell me."Ashton smiled at him softly as he soothingly rubbed his shoulder.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess."Luke admitted quietly, although he didn't say the whole truth. And maybe that's also why he was so shocked when instead of going to the male section of underwear on his left, Ashton walked closer towards the woman section on the right.

"What about those, love? Those look pretty, don't you think?"Ashton gave him a smile as he pointed at a light pink panties, smiling like he didn't just offered to buy his step son a pair of panties.

"I-I..."Luke's voice trailed off as he stared at Ashton in disbelief.

"Those will be nice. You should take them."Ashton said with a grin as he took them from the hook. Be stopped himself from returning to Luke and instead he grabbed few more cute panties, before he handed them all to Luke.

"Here you go, angel. Now go look if you want anything else."He nudged him, before walking away with a satisfied smile on his face. 

He would do anything to see Luke in those...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please~ give me some feedback


End file.
